The purpose of this study is to determine if pneumococcal conjugate vaccine(PCV) is safe to give to infants less than six months of age, and if this vaccine provides protection against infections caused by pneumococcus. Subjects will be randomized to receive either the pneumococcal conjugate vaccine or placebo.